A table tennis table of the aforementioned type is known from DE 299 01 458 U1. The table tennis table described in it can be moved out of a transport position in which the playing surface boards are vertically aligned into the playing position by folding the playing surface boards out of the vertical position into the horizontal position. Furthermore, the table tennis table has roller base units which are located in the middle area and with which the table tennis table can be easily transported in the transport position. In addition, this table tennis table also has static braces which can be folded out, which are encompassed by the lower frame, and which can additionally be supported by transverse braces.
In table tennis tables from the prior art it has been found to be disadvantageous that the vertical guide means are made as vertical guide tubes which are made separately. This construction is relatively complex and in terms of production engineering is associated with the corresponding costs.
The object of this invention is to devise a table tennis table of the initially mentioned type which has a simpler structure and which can be more economically produced.
This is achieved as claimed in the invention by the guide means being made on the vertical braces which are used as support elements. Separate guide tubes can be saved by this measure.